


One Moment Less

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean doesn't do what Sam expects with the money





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** unbetaed...sorrys! Reviews make me really happy!!~

He does what his brother expects him to do with the money. 

 

He gambles, he flirts, he tips waitresses, he does it all. And he makes sure his little brother sees each dime that passes from his fingertips. 

 

He makes every dollar he spends a grand event. 

 

He doesn’t want his Sammy to know that he’s stuck the majority of the money in an envelope and taped it to the bottom of the driver seat. He doesn’t want his brother to know that he used the napkin that the waitress had written her phone number on to leave him a message. 

 

“Make it count little brother-“

 

He hopes the watermarks from his tears don’t show when Sam eventually finds it. 

 

He doesn’t want Sam to know how seriously he’s taking this all. 

 

He doesn’t want Sam to know that every time he sucks in a breath, it kills him because he knows it’s one moment less with him.


End file.
